


When I Was Older

by xxxvidoes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Will Byers, Choking, Exhibitionism, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Mike Wheeler, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxvidoes/pseuds/xxxvidoes
Summary: Playing truth or dare with the other boneless meatheads that attend Hawkins Middle wasn’t really the best idea.





	When I Was Older

**Author's Note:**

> lmfksjnfnfjngs i just kinda wanted to write exhibitionism porn and the story got away from me SORRY

Mike was so glad school was over. This year had practically beat him into the upside down (pun intended). With everyone recovering from their run-ins with interdimensional monsters, going through the butt end of puberty, and making the transition into high school soon, this year was about as difficult as someone’s 8th-grade year could be. So walking into his last science class with Mr. Clarke and seeing all his classmates crowded around the back lab table, he wasn’t too worried about the outcome.

He sat at his desk like normal, trying to avoid the stares and blatant whispers for him to move back there and play whatever twisted game they were playing. Troy seemed to be leading the game, and every now and then he’d throw Mike a look of pure evil. Eugh. After a few minutes of staring at his thumbs, Mike was relieved to see Will, Lucas, and Dustin crash in through the door and apologize for their lateness.

As if Mr. Clarke cared. He was taking some posters down around his desk. He waved the boys away when they tried to tell him their excuses. Clearly, he had had enough of them all year round. Still, he did it with a hint of endearment. It was their last day in their favorite teacher’s class after all.

“Hey, Mike.” Lucas slid into the seat behind his dark-haired friend, and Dustin and Will took their places beside him.

“The girls?” Dustin asked.

Mike shook his head. “Max left for California to visit her father already, and El stayed home to fix up the cabin with Hopper.”

Ever since Mike and El had decided to cool off their relationship and stay friends, the party’s relationship with each other had decidedly become less stressful. Even after telling them the reason though, the rest of the party seemed quite hesitant to believe Mike had broken up with El because he thought they were better as friends.

Especially Will. There had always been a special spark between them, and now that Mike was single, the flirting had increased tenfold. The boys sat and chatted about their summer plans, trying their best to ignore the growing shouting of the group of kids playing truth or dare. Lucas was the one who broke the seal though.

“Guys, we should go play too. We’re the only ones not there.”

The party glanced behind them. Troy was looking at Mike again with that stupid smirk, and the rest of the kids were watching one of the girls show off her underwear. Will grimaced.

“Do we have to? That looks absolutely appalling.” Mike rolled his eyes. He had absolutely no interest in joining something that looks that ridiculous.

“C’mon Mike, it’ll be fun.” Will’s soft voice came from his right, and Mike immediately melted.

“Okay, well I guess it couldn’t hurt to play. It is the last day after all.”

The boys all nodded and ran to the opposite side of the room. There were no chairs left, so they all stood where they could find spots. Mike and Will ended up together at the corner of the table, and Dustin and Lucas stood adjacent to them.

“Well, well, well, it seems the queers have finally come off their gay pedestals and joined us for a nice game, huh?” Troy snickered.

Mike slid his hand closer to Will’s to comfort him. He knew how much that word affected him.

“We just gonna stand here or are you gonna let us play your dumb game?” Mike was exasperated. He was regretting this already.

“Lucas, truth or dare.” Lucas glanced at Dustin.

“Uhh, truth.” Troy groaned. He really was forced to play with these fairies, and they picked something as boring as truth? He should’ve pushed them into the lake when he had the chance.

“Fine. Are you and Madmax boning?” Troy's meathead friend piped up from beside him. The group erupted in giggles. Mike moved his hand closer to Will’s.

“No! We’re not! Gross, dude.” Dustin raised his eyebrow.

“You’re not supposed to lie, man.”

Will turned bright red. He hoped nobody saw him and Mike’s fingers brushing together.

“We’re not boning! I’ve rubbed her… like once or twice but I haven’t fucked her!” Lucas knows Max would kill him if she knew he had told everyone that. But he had no choice! Everyone was looking at him and he didn’t want Troy to think he was a loser. 

“Alright fairy, maybe you’re off the hook for this round. Fag, you’re up.”

Mike sighed deeply. “Will or me?” Troy had a habit of calling everyone he hated a fag, so how was he supposed to know which one of them he was talking about? 

“You, Frogface.” Mike pulled his hand away from Will’s. This was not gonna end well.

“Truth or dare?”

The group all stared at Mike. The pale boy turned whiter if that was even possible. He definitely couldn’t say truth. He would look like a pussy.

“Fine. Dare.” Troy snickered and pulled his meatheads away from the group. They whispered to each other briefly, threw wicked eyes back at Mike, then rejoined the rest of the kids at the table.

“Frogface, I dare you to stick your dick in the other fairy.”

Mike’s face went hot, and his ears surged with blood. He thought he had imagined Troy saying that. There was no way he did. Dustin and Lucas seemed as shocked as he was. Everyone else was unphased though, waiting for Mike’s response.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Will was looking at the floor.

“I dare you to get behind Byers, pull his pants down, and stick your dick in his ass,”

Dustin spoke up first. “What the fuck kind of dare is that? First of all, Mr. Clarke is right there. Second of all, you’re talking about Mike fucking Will. In the middle of class. In front of everyone. Why would you want to see that? Are you gay?”

Per usual, their classmates burst into laughter. Mike seemed to think that they were all one collective brain at this point.

“I’m not going to do that to Will.” He crossed his arms. No fucking way.

“It’s funny that you think that was a choice. Do it or I’ll tell Mr. Clarke I saw you and your queer friends fucking around in the AV room after school.” Mike started to sweat. If Mr. Clarke found out and told his mom, he’d be in so much trouble. His mom said that the next time he got in trouble she’d pull him out of school.

“Okay. I’ll do it.” Will turned his head and gaped at him. Mike tried not to look at his face, just got behind him and stared down at his ass. It looked...really round. Like if Mike pulled down his jeans it’d bounce right back up. He felt his pants tighten at the thought of being able to see Will’s bare ass in the next few seconds. He felt everyone’s eyes glued to him as his shaking hands drifted up to Will’s waistband.

“Mike! Mike, Mike, I don’t know about this, I don’t really want --”

Mike ignored Will’s objections and yanked down his jeans and boxers in one pull.

Will gasped and fell forward onto the table, splaying his hands out. Their classmates watched in interested silence. Mike brushed his hips forward against the smooth skin of Will’s ass.

“Seems like the homos are enjoying it, huh?” Troy snickered.

No one reacted.

Mike unbuckled his own pants and slid them down to his knees, stroking his dick to full hardness through his boxers. There was precum leaking through the fabric, and it made his hand all sticky. Will was on the table, panting loudly into his elbow.

He could feel Mike’s lustful gaze on his ass, his finger teasing at his hole and it drove him insane. His cock hung hard and throbbing between his legs. Mike licked his fingers and pushed the tip of one into his best friend’s hole, trying to push through the tight ring of muscle. He was mesmerized by the way it seemed to suck his fingers in, begging for something bigger to breach it.

Will cried out when Mike wet another finger and scissored them in and out. Mr. Clarke had his back turned to the back table and had happened to turn on the pencil sharpener at the same time Will had cried aloud. Lucky break. Troy seemed to be speechless, eyes averted every time Mike went to touch his cock.

The only sound in the room was the pencil sharpener occasionally whirring, and the soft pants coming from Will’s elbow. The once loud, rowdy game of truth or dare had ceased all noise, all of its participants shocked and intrigued by the sight before them.

Mike “Paladin” Wheeler, stroking his surprisingly long dick against the pink puckered hole of Will “Cleric” Byers. Certainly not a sight they thought they’d be witnessing before them.

Once Mike decided that Will was open enough though, he didn’t waste another second. Despite Will’s protests and uncertain warbles, Mike grabbed the base of his cock and inched it in slowly, biting his lip to hold back moans.

Will’s hole closed around him so tight as if he wasn’t stretched out at all. Will was sobbing into the table now, hiccups and dry heaves as his best friend violated him so deliciously. It felt so good but so wrong, he felt open and vulnerable in ways he had never felt before.

He couldn’t believe this was happening right in front of everyone he knew. Mike took a deep breath before pulling back out, then thrusting in again. And again. And again. Using just spit and his pre-cum as lube, Mike was able to fuck in and out of Will numerous times, getting lost in the way that it felt. 

“Okay, Troy, am I done now? I did your stupid dare.”

It had been so long since somebody had said something that their classmates jumped at Mike’s voice.

“Finish inside him.” Troy's voice was hoarse, and his face was beet red. He wasn’t smirking anymore. Will let out another cry from underneath him. Mike was relieved he’d get the excuse to finish. If he had just come inside him without making sure, he’d be made fun of for the rest of his life.

He started his thrusts back up again, slow, then gradually getting faster and faster. Will had reached down between his legs and started messily jerking himself off in time with Mike’s thrusts, and he was cumming with a few short strokes. The boy fucking him wasn’t done though.

No, not even close. Mike realized that he wouldn’t be able to finish in this position, Will bent over the table and him standing awkwardly behind the small boy. Careful not to remove his cock out of its new home, Mike settled back into the closest chair, bringing Will down on his lap and turning him so they were face to face. Will had his hands covering his cheeks.

“Hey.” Mike grabbed his wrists gently and brought them down to his lap. “It’s me. Don’t be embarrassed.” Will nodded, averting his eyes. “Look at me. We’ll finish, and then we’ll leave, and we never have to do this again. Maybe we can go play D&D at your house later?” Will nodded again.

Something told him Mike didn’t do this because he didn’t want to get in trouble with his mom.

He did it for another reason. 

Will motioned for Mike to keep going, and they didn’t hold back. Now there was motivation to finish, and they wanted nothing more than to be out of the prying eyes of their perverted classmates. Will was bouncing on Mike’s lap, taking the entire length of his cock every time he was fully seated. Mike was bucking his hips up, hand wrapped around Will’s throat for balance.

Hm, that was a new kink he liked, Will decided. One, two, three more thrusts, and Mike was groaning aloud and cumming inside Will. The boy on top had cum for a second time now, cock weakly spurting out a small amount of liquid.

Will laid his head on Mike’s shoulder, panting and aching and every feeling in between. He was embarrassed, exposed, tired, and his ass hurt like hell. All those feelings were starting to flood Mike’s head too.

_This was a mistake. A huge mistake._

Their classmates kept their eyes wide and their jaw drops the entire time the two boys quickly got dressed, waved bye to an unsuspecting Mr. Clarke, and flew out the door, Will’s hole leaking cum profusely.

Dustin and Lucas didn’t follow them, which was good. They were back at Mike’s house, sitting in the basement in silence. They had thrown their bikes on the ground without care, rushing downstairs and eager to be out of the prying eyes of everyone they knew.

“I’m sorry, Will. I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t even care that the dickwad was gonna tell my mom anything. I just… I liked you and I guess I wanted an excuse to do it. I should’ve asked you first. I’m so sorry.”

Will said nothing.

Mike said nothing.

Then Will moved closer to Mike on the couch. “I liked it a lot. I know I shouldn’t have, the situation was definitely not ideal but. I liked it. And plus, we’re going to high school next year. We don’t have to go as virgins now.”

“You’re seriously going to tell people you lost your virginity to Mike Wheeler?” The taller boy scoffed.

“I mean, yeah. I’m hoping I don’t have to say Mike Wheeler though. Maybe I’ll just be able to say, my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?” Will nodded with a smile.

“I was hoping.”

Mike didn’t respond, just pulled the boy in for a soft kiss, contradicting everything they had done in the last hour.

“You know, Troy was jacking off while he was watching you drill my ass.” Will snickered.

“Shut the fuck up, no way!?”

  
  



End file.
